


monster menagerie

by quassia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff, Folklore, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quassia/pseuds/quassia
Summary: A collection of AU drabbles/short fics of varying pairs themed solely around monsters/monster boys/etc. The second:Souda had only seen Kuzuryuu from above, at a distance, so he had never noticed the small mark on his chin, under the corner of his mouth. He had never noticed that, at the base of his ears, there were scattered brown speckles, little spots and imperfect blotches. He had never noticed because he had never been on the ground so close to him like this.In which the yosuzume gets close and personal with the okuri inu.





	1. souda/kuzuryuu: okuri inu x yosuzume

**Author's Note:**

> I love monsters and October always gets me in the mood for monstery shenanigans, so if you like monsters/monster boys/kemonomimi (and even if you don't), please enjoy...

( [okuri inu](http://yokai.com/okuriinu/) x [yosuzume](http://yokai.com/yosuzume/) )

Every single fucking time he started tailing a merchant, there _he_ was. What the merchant or the traveller heard was cheeping. A soft _chi-chi-chi_ of warning. It told them that Kuzuryuu was there, dogging their steps as they headed down rocky mountain paths and that they should mind their step lest they be eaten by a yōkai.

What Kuzuryuu heard every time was this, however:

“Oi, you better be careful! That guy’s right behind you with a se-eeeeriously scary face on! But don’t worry if you trip or anythin’, I’m pretty sure he’s actually a big softie and won’t eat you, but don’t go turnin’ around or he’ll get all weird and embarrassed!”

What the hell, right? Who did that damn sparrow think he was?

It was every single time, too, like he saved up all of his thoughts and kept his voice at full strength to better chatter the hell away about Kuzuryuu.

One might’ve thought Souda would get tired of it, but oh no. He was remarkably faithful when it came to doing things that ended up annoying Kuzuryuu so much he wanted to climb up the nearest tree and change his diet to loud-mouthed sparrow. Souda was damn good at keeping out of sight, however. Bastard couldn’t fight but he could _hide_.

But eventually, as it was bound to happen, Kuzuryuu caught him.

They both froze, a man with sparrow’s wings, tail, cheeks peppered with oddly cute markings staring at a man with dog ears and a trembling tail held straight out behind him. Kuzuryuu didn’t think he’d look like that, with moonlight slanting over his face and his eyes glittering oddly dark, darker than the night’s shadows.

“Hey—” Kuzuryuu started, but the sparrow disappeared like a flash, winging up into the safe and dark boughs of the trees. That was the first time they got to really see one another. After that, little by little, Kuzuryuu caught him midway or before he set out, saw him, said a word or two to him (before Souda flew away in a rush), and Souda’s commentary began to change.

All the travelers heard was _chi-chi-chi_ but Kuzuryuu heard:

“Whoa, what’s he all dressed up for? Why the hell’s his fur so shiny? You goin’ somewhere after this, dog? You’re not goin’ on a date, right? You’re too busy to date, like me! I always gotta follow you around, so it ain’t fair if you’re gonna go on a date, you ain’t allowed unless I’m goin’ with you.”

 _I got groomed for you, idiot,_ Kuzuryuu thought, rolling his eyes but pleased Souda had noticed.

What’s more, that Souda seemed to feel some kind of possessiveness. A possessiveness and jealousy that showed the longer Souda followed after Kuzuryuu, the more his commentary shifted from light barbs and warnings to things like “don’t you look back at him, what did I just say? I’m watchin’ him so no-one else has to! Damn humans, I swear.”

One of these days, Kuzuryuu vowed to himself, he was going to finally catch Souda at the base of a tree, corner him so he couldn’t fly away or flee to wherever, and kiss him until he couldn’t talk for _days_.


	2. souda/kuzuryuu: okuri inu x yosuzume pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to do more of this sooner... oh well! ENJOY ACCIDENTAL PART 2.

( [okuri inu](http://yokai.com/okuriinu/) x [yosuzume](http://yokai.com/yosuzume/) ) 2

Souda wasn’t certain when he had gone from a sparrow in a rowdy, noisy flock to a solitary bird, winging his way from branch to branch. At one part he had been part of a flock, damn it! He’d probably been happy, too!

…Not that he remembered very well.

Being part of the flock removed your sense of self, of individuality, memory (oddly enough). When you were in the flock, you were just one more sparrow, you weren’t your name. You were just a flock member and your experiences and feelings were the feelings and experiences of the flock. Souda had always been _Souda_ but he hadn’t remembered that much, it hadn’t seemed important, until he was suddenly alone and surrounded by the darkness of the forest, so ready to open up and gulp him down. Eh… had it always been so creepy here? He had always lived here, had it always been like this?

Souda didn’t think so, but he couldn’t remember very well.

From then, how long had he wandered alone before he saw _it_?

A small and slender dog, with a narrow face like a fox, poised at the crest of a hill. Eyes that somehow glowed as they stared through the darkness, fixed on a certain point, paws set apart on the well-worn earth of the path. Souda blinked and that dog was more human in shape, tail stiff and held straight out behind him, ears erect and angled forward.

A traveler walked the mountain path ahead of him.

 _Heeeh,_ Souda thought and the rest was instinct, to call out, to warn the traveler of the okuri inu.

He wasn’t scared of it, especially not when it looked up in annoyance with a face that was surprisingly babyish and soft-looking, with a freckled nose and piercing eyes. What was it going to do, eat him? Ha! Okuri inu didn’t eat other yōkai, he knew that. When had he learned something like that? In the flock? Who knew, but it meant he was safe while he did what his body told him to do.

 

* * *

 

“You’re seriously annoying.”

At the end of the night, the okuri inu said that as he ate from the bowl that the person had set out for him, full of leftover tofu and rice. He looked content as he gazed toward the lit building where the traveler was now safely resting.

 _Hmph. You’re just a softie, seein’ people home,_ Souda thought.

He didn’t say anything, though, keeping himself safely tucked against the trunk of the tree he was in.

“Oi, I know you’re up there. You’ve been chattering on all night, now you don’t got anything to say?” the dog persisted, his ears twitching in annoyance. He took another taste from the bowl, cradled in the palm of his hand.

Souda sniffed and turned up his nose, though knew the dog couldn’t see him.

“Tch. Whatever. See you, bird. And don’t keep calling me ‘that damn dog’ next time—it’s Kuzuryuu.”

With that, the okuri inu changed into his four-legged form and disappeared into the woods.

Souda sat for a while longer, listening to the sounds of the forest and the sounds from the village not far away, before he assumed the form of a sparrow and flitted off to seek out a nest for himself. A lonely, lonely nest.

 

* * *

 

Souda and Kuzuryuu, okuri inu and yosuzume.

It took Souda a long time before he could introduce himself with a faint ‘Souda’ from the tree at the end of one night, sick of being known as ‘bird’ or ‘sparrow’.

They fell into a ritual with one another, provided Kuzuryuu saw the travelers home properly.

Some nights, the travelers tripped and Kuzuryuu’s eyes turned blank and mindless (a beast, a scary beast, a monster from which the tales were spun) and Souda fled off into the trees before he could see what became of the human Kuzuryuu fell upon with his teeth. However, most of the time that wasn’t the case. He saw them safely home and partook in whatever offering they left for him.

In the case they left none, Kuzuryuu scowled at the houses, muttering something about ungrateful humans, and looked around for something else to eat. Mostly, humans knew what to do. Souda would sit in the branch above his head, listening as Kuzuryuu ate, and he talked—he talked at Souda more than with him, because Souda didn’t say anything. Sometimes he was annoyed, agitated, other times he was ribbing and mocking, sometimes he didn’t say much but to comment on the warmth of the night or how fine and full the moon was, his tail lazily swishing.

Souda only spoke when Kuzuryuu wasn’t saying anything back. He chattered on about him, about what he did or his attitude while he was following travelers—but once they were safe, what then?

No point in chattering on when there was no-one to listen. Well, there was Kuzuryuu, but it didn’t work like that.

Right?

 

* * *

 

“Eh.”

“Ah.”

Frozen, Souda stared. He had only seen Kuzuryuu from above, at a distance, so he had never noticed the small mark on his chin, under the corner of his mouth. He had never noticed that, at the base of his ears, there were scattered brown speckles, little spots and imperfect blotches. He had never noticed because he had never been on the ground so close to him like this. His wings trembled, his whole body vibrated with silent tension but—like an animal—he was rigid.

Then Kuzuryuu opened his mouth: “Hey—”

Souda shot upward, disappearing into the branches just like that. High in the tree, he pressed both hands against his chest and breathed in harsh, shaking wheezes, wondering why the hell his heart was pounding so hard.

That guy wouldn’t eat him but still, still, he hadn’t noticed before the pattern of the freckles on his nose, hadn’t noticed just what his eyes were like or how they made his throat go tight…!

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t a crush. That’d be stupid.

It wasn’t. He certainly didn’t get grouchy when he saw Kuzuryuu all finely groomed, dressed up from his usual clothes such that Souda’s running commentary ended up incorporating more jealous statements that he didn’t _usually_ let slip. Most of his inhibitions went out the window when it came to chattering.

He also didn’t get embarrassed when, at the end of the night as Kuzuryuu munched contentedly on the dried game left out for him, he tilted his head back and gazed up into the tree Souda was in. Souda tried not to wiggle and bundled his arms around himself, looking back down even though Kuzuryuu couldn’t possibly know that their eyes might meet like this—if he showed himself.

He definitely didn’t get embarrassed when Kuzuryuu, dusting off his hands, said: “Thanks for noticing I dressed and tidied up. I was almost worried you wouldn’t, for a bit.”

Souda wanted to die. He also wanted to kiss him. He wanted to talk to him, not just listen or talk _at_ him. It was driving him crazy. This wasn’t how it worked.

“Well, see you tomorrow, Souda,” Kuzuryuu said, smiling absently up at the place Souda was.

“…I’m to the left, idiot,” Souda muttered.

Kuzuryuu’s gaze met his through the branches. Reluctantly, thinking of himself of the idiot rather than Kuzuryuu, he slithered out from between the branches, ruffled his wings, and hopped down several branches, geta clacking against the bark. He stopped, balanced on a branch over him before dropping to the ground and landing softly, descent slowed with a flap of his wings. He hated being on the ground and avoided Kuzuryuu’s wide-eyed, shocked stare.

Then he _moved_ and Souda thought _oh shit, I made a mistake after all_ as he was shoved up against the tree.

His hips were caught and pinned as he was given the most aggressive kiss of his life—the only kiss of his life. Teeth, tongue, hot breath just like a panting beast, like a stupid dog, a tail whirring furiously back and forth behind Kuzuryuu and Souda’s hands slowly lifting up to slide over his shoulders, gripping the back of his neck.

The sounds of the night and of the village continued, unaware.


End file.
